


A Wolf, Not a Dog

by halfadozentimes



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfadozentimes/pseuds/halfadozentimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Monroe accidentally scratches Nick in bed, Nick comes up with a way to avoid future accidents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf, Not a Dog

When you show up to work one morning with long scratches across your face, your partner is going to ask questions. When they're too bad for you to say, "I just scratched myself in my sleep" and have him believe you, you're stuck in a bit of an awkward situation.

"Was that a Wesen related accident? Those don't look so good," Hank questioned his partner, looking at the red marks on his cheeks and around one of his eyes.

"N-no...I mean...not exactly. Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Nick sat down at their shared desk, wishing he could make the marks just disappear so that Hank would stop questioning him.

"Did you piss off a cat?" Hank had a playful smile on his face, not wanting to drop the subject.

"Oh yeah, but you should see the cat."

"Is your eye okay?"

"Hank. I am fine."

"But why are you trying to ignore it, did - oh." Hank paused, giving Nick a knowing look. "Monroe?"

"Oh my god." Nick covered his face with his hands, stinging the scratches a little bit.

Hank, unlike a lot of their other friends, knew that Nick and Monroe were dating. They weren't exactly hiding it, but as a Blutbad and a Grimm, it's not something you advertise. Monroe often picked Nick up for lunch during the day, and from the few times he had been there, Hank could tell when Nick came into work smelling like Monroe's place. So when he asked them outright, they were more than willing to share that information. Although he figured they were sleeping together, he had never thought about it getting rough, but it made a lot of sense with what Monroe was.

"Hey, no judging here. Whatever you kids are into," Hank chuckled, and Nick responded with an embarrassed laugh.

Monroe's claws coming out in bed wasn't anything new, it happened practically every time. He would never fully woge, he made sure of that since he would be more likely to hurt Nick if he did, but his fingernails would grow and the red would creep into his eyes. Sex was just so intimate and physically exciting that it excited his Wesen side, too. Honestly? Nick thought that was hot as hell.

When Nick got home that night, the first words out of his mouth were "We need to talk about sex", which quickly drew Monroe's attention away from the clock he had been working on.

"Alright. What about it?" Monroe walked over, kissing Nick hello before stepping back to let him continue.

"I can't keep showing up to work all scratched up like this, Monroe. Hank realized what happened."

"Really? What did he say?"

"That's not important, we need to make some changes."

"Do you want to top?" Monroe asked, unable to tell from his facial expressions whether or not Nick already had an idea.

"I'm pretty sure you'll still scratch with me on top."

Usually when Monroe couldn't completely control the Blutbad side seeping out of him, he would grab the sheets or Nick's hips, but the night before he had already been reaching for Nick's face to hold him still and kiss him when it came over him. Nick got a scratch right under his eye and a few across his cheek when Monroe ripped his hand away to ball it up in the sheets. He hadn't been scratching with intentions of causing pain and he never would, but Nick still gave a sharp cry of surprise and slight pain. Monroe stopped moving his hips, immediately placing feather light kisses on the cuts until Nick insisted that he was okay.

Nick loved the position they had sex in, and had never had any desire to try anything else. Facing Monroe was more than enough for him, being able to kiss him and see his Wesen side flash through him could honestly get Nick off like a shot. So he never really thought he would say the next words that came out of his mouth.

"We should do it doggy style, at least to try it."

"Nick, last night was an accident. I can be careful, you know that."

Nick did, he knew it full well. Sometimes when they were tired at the end of the day but still wanted each other, they'd make slow, gentle love, and the Blutbad wouldn't make a single appearance. That was the first time Monroe had ever scratched Nick like that, but they had been getting much rougher in bed overall and Nick was too afraid of more accidents. As far as rough, possessive, or 'I love you so much I can't get enough of you' sex went, they had to figure something out before Nick got seriously hurt.

"I know that, Monroe. I completely trust you, but if we're going to keep being rough like we have been, I at least want to try this. I don't want you to think you have to hold yourself back or not fully enjoy it, I love what we've been doing and I don't want to stop. If one of us doesn't like doggy style, we don't have to do it again."

"Okay. Anything for you, Nick."

When the two of them could hardly keep their hands off of each other through dinner that evening, they went up to the bedroom and they tried it. At first it was nothing special; Nick didn't like having nothing to look at but the sheets and Monroe couldn't see the pleasure on Nick's face. Nick couldn't see Monroe start to lose himself, but he could feel it in the scratches up and down his back and oh god did that feel good.

Pumping his hips became second nature to Monroe as he focused on his hands and the sounds of pleasure he was driving out of Nick. He was leaving claw marks everywhere; up and down Nick's back, his shoulders, his sides, and a few times he twisted his fingers in the smaller man's hair, pulling his head back to place sloppy kisses across his mouth and neck as he gave an especially hard thrust of his hips.

Nick was absolutely basking in Monroe's attention, loving it so much more than he thought he would. For obvious reasons, Monroe never was able to touch Nick's cock once the claws were out, so Nick wrapped his own hand around his painfully hard cock, pumping his fist in time with Monroe's thrusts. A minute later he yelled "Monroe, god, Monroe!" before spilling onto the bed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Monroe groaned, thrusting his hips one last time as he came inside Nick.

"That was fucking great, jesus christ," Nick gasped when the two men collapsed on their backs, trying to catch their breath.

"Wait...did you suggest doggy style to make fun of me?" Monroe turned his head to look at Nick, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I actually didn't even think about that," Nick admitted with a laugh.

"Honestly...for sex like that, I think I'd let you degrade my kind." Monroe smiled sleepily, letting the other snuggle into him as he wrapped his arms around Nick's scratched up body.


End file.
